A Blackbird's Wings
by Josy Hummel
Summary: Kurt Hummel is in a bad Situation. His mom hates him, his sister is mad at him and he can't be himself. Besides Kurt has a crush on the Prince. When the Selection for said Prince is started, his life finally becomes a lot brighter. But right when you think there is nothing able to break you, someone comes along and does it. Suicidal Thoughts! Rated M for a reason! Klaine, obviously


**A Blackbird's Wings**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Hey guys :)) It's me again! Yeah, I'm alive xD**

**So this is a story I came up with after reading the second book of the "Selection"-series, which is awesome, btw.**

**It will be AU, but I have to declare some things first:**

** will be loosely based on the book "Selection" by Kiera Cass**

**(You'll get it when it comes to the point), but it doesn't matter if you've read it or not, the system will be explained during the story.**

** is Prince!Blaine and a Wingfic, If you don't like it, I'm sorry, I just ****_had_**** to.**

**So… I only upload this because of my favorite person on : SupermegafoxyawesomehotDC! I love her, seriously.**

**And (most importantly) Thanks to my best friend, PIC, and unofficial Beta Friedi, she always tries to make my stories realistic… which is no light job :) (Love you like hell! *kiss*)**

**So here it goes! Enjoy!**

**Love, Josy.**

* * *

"Kurt?! Hey, are you okay?" I kneel down trying to pick up the pieces of the vase I dropped a second before.

"Yeah. I'm sorry dad, I should've…"

"Ah well…" Dad just shrugs it off, "It was just a vase. But don't do it again, or I'll start to think you're clumsy." I giggle a little at that. It's not like I _am_ clumsy.

"Come on, kiddo, there are only two bushes left." I nod and help my father cutting the last few bushes.

It's not like he needs help, he's quite flexible and strong and the work of a gardener isn't exactly hard, but anyway… I don't want him to work alone.

Besides, he'll be home early and mom won't be upset.

Like she is a lot.

Meaning every day since I was born.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the day I was born but the day I told her I had a crush on my sister's boyfriend.

Let alone the day I made out with my sister's boyfriend. She's still furious about it.

* * *

When we finish the bushes, dad and I head home. We take the little path through the fields on the poor side of the city, where nobody can see us, like we always do. As soon as we are in the middle of the fields I unfold my Wings and shake the dust and the cut grass of them. Dad laughs and says:

"Go on, kiddo. But not too long, okay? I promised we'd be home soon."

"Of course, dad." I jump a little and start flying around like a five year old.

It's always wonderful out here.

The sun makes the fields look like gold and the city seems to be miles away. I sigh happily flying higher and higher up in a tree standing there like a lost child in a golden ocean of fields. I settle on a bough and lean back looking into the crown of the tree.

"Hey."

I almost fall off the bough when I hear a boy's voice coming from behind me.

"Oh my God, What the-"

"Hey, calm down, It's just me!" I turn around trying to recognize the person in the darkness of the leaves.

"Well, who _are_ you?"

"just a guy trying to find a place to fly. Meaning a place where it's allowed to fly." Somehow I don't think the guy in the leaves behind me is any kind of dangerous. He seems… nice.

Although he _could_ be a murderer and cruel killer.

But in this moment I don't mind.

"Okay, um… you aren't going to tell anyone, are you? That I was flying?"

He giggles quietly.

"Of course not. Would be a waste of time. But… May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you… Are you here often? I mean, I come here all the time, but I didn't see you before…"

"Well, since my father works until this late, we always go this way and I fly here. It's a nice place."

"It sure is. What does your father do?"

"He's a gardener."

"Oh! At the palace?"

"No, just here in the city. Although It would be nice."

"Why would it be? The palace looks kind of creepy." Suddenly the boy's voice sounds unsure.

"Well, If I'd help him, like I do very often, I'd maybe get to see the prince…"

I've always had a crush on our prince. I liked his family, the Andersons, his face and especially his wings.

"Sounds like you like him…"

"Well, I actually never met him, but I have to admit, I'd love is the most beautiful person in the world, I mean, look at those _wings_… This honey-gold-color and that cinnamon-brown, sometimes I just… I wish mine would be more like his…"

There's a little silence after this. Then I hear him gulp and breathing in shakily.

"Really? I think yours are much prettier than his. Actually they are the most beautiful Wings I've ever seen. They look like… there is that bird with those blue-green eggs… What is it called?"

"Um… Do you mean a blackbird?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well… Thanks I guess." Did this boy seriously just say he likes my wings? And compared them to the beautiful color of a blackbird's eggs? There must be some funny stuff going on in my head…

He giggles.

"You're welcome. And thanks to you too, by the way."

"Why?"

"Well, you complimented my wings." I can feel the tree shaking when he climbs on the bough behind me.

"I - I did?" I search my mind for the words I said but I can't find anything about his wings.

"Yeah, you… you said they looked like honey and cinnamon and -"

I turn around abruptly and jump a few inches back at the sight.

The boy I talked to the last few minutes - the boy I talked to _about the prince for god's sake_ - is nobody else than the prince himself.

"Oh my God, your highness, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"Hey." He puts a hand on my shoulder - to calm me down obviously but apparently it has the exact opposite effect - and looks at me with huge hazel-brown eyes.

"It's okay, calm down. And please don't call me _your highness_, that's really… ugh…" He shivers unpleasantly.

"O-okay then: Prince Blaine, I am very, very sorry for what I did, It was very disrespectful, I'll leave now." I try to escape, but he holds me back by taking my hand.

"Hey, um… I really enjoyed talking to you, could you at least tell me… your name?"

"Of course." I'm slightly irritated by the feeling of his hand around mine. What's my name again?"

"I-I'm Kurt Hummel, Sir."

"Kurt Hummel…" He says my name like it is a spoon of honey."

"Yeah, I…"

"Oh, It's okay if you want to leave, I don't want to hold you back."

"Thanks Prince Blaine, Sir. I'll… I hope I'll see you again sometimes." I smile a little weakly. He smiles too but widely sowing all of his teeth and mumbles when I jump off the bough:

"Maybe you will. Maybe you will…"

* * *

**Liked it? Tell me! :)**

**Love to you!**


End file.
